Boys will get pregnant
by SociallyDysfunctional
Summary: Goten and trunks had one drunken night together now Goten's pregnant with Trunks' baby what will the two do with a baby on the they're only young. Better then summary. V/B G/CC G/V moments later in the chapters Humor/Romnce/Drama
1. This never happened

**Tuesday: Okay this story been on my mind for over a month now.**

**And I just got the urge to write it!**

**So plz review.**

**I also coming up with another story so It should**

**Be here by next week or so.**

**Anyway here ya go.**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ/DBGT/OR DB.**

* * *

**Ch.1: This never happened.**

Trunks lazily opened his eyes only to shut them back tightly. The suns rays were beaming straight through his bed room window. "Why is the sun so bright!" he groaned. That was no way to wake up after a night of drinking and hard partying. Since his parents and little sister were out of town for the week, he decided that respectable fifteen would do is party like there was no tomorrow. He only had one more day before they came back so why not do a little more drinking then usually, and a little more booty. He was the heir of a successful corporation and the second to first prince of a dead race what girl wouldn't want him, matter the practically they pounced on him. Unlike Goten who had to work for it, Trunks just automatically got it and by "it" I mean ass . He wasn't new to the subject of sex. Actually it was something he knew very well. Ever since he lost his "precious" virginity at thirteen, he's been a man whore since, he can't even recall how many times his parents had walked in on him and how many times he's been punished for it. But he flatly didn't care he was a man whore and nothing could stop that.

He opened his eyes again but a bit more slowly this time and raised his lavender head from his pillow. "It must have been a crazy night." He said looking around the trashed room filled with empty liquor bottles scattered all over the room. "I should really clean this up." he said scratching his head good thing sayain didn't get bad hangover or there'll

be more vomit on the floored then there already was. His attention from his room was cut short when he heard a small moan, and looked beside him and found a girl with long messy black hair laying the opposite direction of him. He smirked smugly to himself.

She was naked he was naked they we're both in the same bed and dirty used broken condom was on the floor next to him, he put the pieces together, his smirk growing wider, it really must have been a hardcore night if he didn't send her home…crying. He also made girls cry when he explained to them that they were nothing more to him then a quick rut to him and nothing more. He didn't regret saying that to them cause it was true and he wasn't going to lie and tell them they were more then that when they weren't.

He wasn't going to let them get hooked on him.

Trunks smirk quickly fell once he realized that he was going to have to wake the girl and tell her his usual lines 'Look nothing is happening between us and never will that was fun and all but your nothing but a quick rut to me so, see ya never.' he always said that he had to admit it was pretty cruel but so was keeping the poor girl and acting like something was going on when nothing was. Sorry but she had to go. Trunks sighed and looked the girl, he shrugged and started shaking her. "Wake up." he plainly said.

But the girl just stirred a bit in her sleep.

He shook her again a little more roughly this time.

"Wake up." He spoke little louder.

She just waved her hand to stop. Trunks was getting irritated now if she wasn't human he would throw her out the window and catch up some much needed training he's been neglecting.

"Wake up!" He hollered and shook a lot more harder.

"Five more minutes mommy." the girl mumbled, but not in a girl voice it sounded more like a boy's voice, and not just any boy's voice GOTEN'S!

Trunks' eyes went wide open, the girl couldn't be Goten she just couldn't.

There was only one way to find out. He cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed

"GOTEN BREAKFAST!"

He immediately shot up "Where!' he said excitedly spinning his head around the room . Trunks head immediately fell in shame, fear, disappointment , and discomfort. Goten looked around the room and pouted when he saw no food.

"Hey! Trunks you lied to me." Goten pouted looking to his friend who still had his head down. "Um, Trunks what's wrong?" Goten asked moving closer to his friend, who backed away . "Huh?" Goten said in confusion. He inched closer, Trunks inched further.

"Trunks your acting weird tell me what's wrong." Goten asked a bit concerned. Trunks sighed. "Goten have you wondered why your naked?" Trunks asked raising his head.

Goten looked down to see he was fully naked, which he was totally oblivious to before.

"No not really I just realized it," he said innocently "But why am I naked trunks."

"Well Goten," Trunks said slowly so he can comprehend 'I'm naked your naked, we're in the same bed and there a used broken condom on the floor what do you think happen?" Trunks asked raising a brow. Goten scratched is head in confusion and asked "What's a condom?"

Trunks' head fell again and he took a deep sigh. "Its something you use when you have sex so you won't get the girl pregnant." he explained.

"Oh…but what does that have to do with me being naked." he tilted his head in confusion. Trunks mentally smacked himself.

"Goten," he started "we had gay sex." he blurted out. Goten's eyes went wide.

'Did trunks just say that we did…that!' He thought.

"But how could we you were making out with Meri & Topaz and I was talking to Derma how could we have?" Goten had a little panic in his voice.

"Well I don't know Go-WAIT! Did you say I was making out with Meri & Topaz last night?" He asked abruptly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I don't remember any of that."

"Well you were pretty wasted, I mean you did get on a table and started singing '_Gimme More' _and stripping off your clothes."

"I was what!" he screamed.

"Then you put on your mom's lingerie ,and started flirting with the guys, then everybody left then it was just me and you and after that I can't remember anything." Goten scratched his head probably trying to remember what happened next, Trunks was still trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Oh, yeah you called me a 'Pussy' then you…", he trailed off trying to think "Told me to take a drink….I declined at first but you kept calling me a pussy so I caved in and drunk some beer….and then…and then…it's still a little foggy how we got here, I'm sorry Trunks." Goten put his head down and put his hands on his eyes, and quietly sobbed. Trunks looked at him and sighed, he always got emotional every time he let him down or thought he let him down.

"Look, Goten its cool." He said calmly.

"N-no its not." He muttered between sobs.

"Yes it is, Goten," Trunks sighed "Look we can just pretend this never happened and sweep under the rug."

Goten looked up at trunks with tears still dripping down his face. "R-Really?" He sobbed.

"Yeah we don't have to tell anybody it will be our little secret, that we'll never **ever ever ever ever **bring up or talk about, it'll be our secret."

"OK," He said wiping the tears off his face, and giving a traditional son grin "can we eat, I'm starving." he said rubbing his belly.

"Sure Chibi, I'm hungry too." He said stretching his arms.

"Oh, Trunks you're the greatest!" He said embracing him in a hug, forgetting that they were naked. For a moment trunks actually enjoyed being embraced by Goten, he smelled like lilacs and daisies a smell that was just killing trunks nostrils he had to get away.

"Um…Goten," He said patting his head "Can you let go please."

"Oh yeah sorry," He said turning red "Let's get some food!" He sprung out and immediately fell on floor and started screaming in pain.

"OMG, What's wrong!?" Trunks said rushing to Goten.

"My-My ass it hurts!" He said rubbing his backside. Trunks immediately started laughing he could obliviously see who was the horse and who was the rider. He grabbed his sides they started to ache from all the laughing, but Goten wasn't finding this humorous.

"This isn't funny Trunks!" Goten hollered

"Yes it is!" He said in between laughs.

"You're a jerk!"

"I know!" Trunks laughs immediately turned into little giggles, as he decided to help his friend up. "Know let's get dressed, eat, clean and then you can go home." He said heading towards his huge closet.

"Okay whatever." Goten mumbled, but immediately fell on the floor again when he tried to search to find his clothes. Trunks started to laugh again with Goten returning a scowl.

"Chibi, here borrow some of mine clothes, until your ass stops hurting long enough for you to find yours." He laughed throwing some clothes at Goten. It was going to be hard to forget what happen but at least it was going to be funny, instead of traumatizing.

After a filling breakfast, and an entertaining clean house session which Goten kept hissing and falling in pain and trunks laughing at the scene, It was time for Goten to go home. He walked out the front door with his clothes in one hand.

"Well bye Trunks," He said giving the usually son grin. "I'll see you later."

"You too Goten and remember none of that happen.' Trunks said reminding him.

"Right None of it happened." Goten nodded his head.

"Well see ya." Trunks said waving bye.

"Bye!" Goten said taking off to the sky.

Trunks sighed in relief. Good thing Goten was a dude or that broken condom really would've scared him. There was no consequences , sleeping with Goten. So there was nothing that would remind them of that drunken night. Trunks walked happily to his GR he wasn't going to be yelled at for not training.

Goten landed happily at home. He was because he and Trunks drunken night had no reminders and they were still friends. He smiled he waddled slowly inside his house, his butt still hurt from yesterday and hadn't got much better.

"Hey mom." He said to ChiChi who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, Son." She chirped "How was your week at Trunks'"

"Okay" He replied falling on the couch.

"Anything happen that I should know about?" she asked sweetly.

"No." He said simply, he wasn't lying she really didn't need to know that he lost his virginity to Trunks it was his business.

"Okay son, lunch should be ready in twelve more minutes or less."

"ChiChi I'm home!" Goku roared "And I brought dinner!" He carried a huge fish inside.

"Hey, Dad." Goten yawned.

"Hey, Goten." Goku ruffled his hair. "is somebody else here I feel a new Ki."

"No dad just me and mom your senses must be acting up."

"Yeah I guess your right, it must be the pollen. It is spring time." Goku said rubbing his nose.

'Boys! Lunch is ready!," Chi-Chi chimed "And Goku just put that fish on the table I'll get it later."

"Okay Hun!" Goku chimed, he put the fish on the table and hurried to lunch.

"Goten, Bun-Bun you coming." ChiChi asked concernly.

"Yeah mom I'm on my way." He said reluctantly getting up from the couch he was really tired for some reason.

The Sons enjoyed there not really knowing that there will be another on the way.

* * *

**Tuesday: Ok Tell me what ya think plz was bad was it good PLZ TELL ME!**

**Seeya thinks for reading. Plz read!**


	2. I'm Pregnant

**Tuesday: Okay people from my reviews told me to update as soon as possible so here ya go. Enjoy and plz review.**

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ/DBGT/OR DB.**

* * *

**Ch.2: I'm…Pregnant Part.1 of 2**

Goten fidgeted with his finger nervously. He had big news to tell trunks , but they weren't happy or wonderful news, no. They were scary ,bad, friendship ruining news. Goten sighed. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Trunks they been friends since he can remember. A loose tear trailed down his face, he didn't want to lose Trunks, he couldn't lose Trunks. He sat patiently at the park bench twiddling his thumbs, _Hurry up Trunks, _he thought. He wasn't in hurry, just had to get this off his chest before it started to get noticeable. Goten sighed, he was nauseas for the fourth time today. When ChiChi asked him what was wrong he told just a little dizzy, yet he's been using that excuse for the past five weeks and ChiChi was starting to get suspicious. Especially when he was babysitting, his little niece, Pan, the other night, when she told everybody, how Goten puked three times in the bathroom. Which caused everybody to ask questions. He just said he ate some bad herbs he found in the woods. Which caused even more questions. But he did a usual Son smile and scratch behind the head and said he was that hungry. Everybody chuckled at his answer and told him to be more careful at what he ate. Except for ChiChi who eyed him suspiciously. Good thing the rest of his family was so gullible. Goten tapped his foot he was starting to get a tiny bit impatient.

"Where is he?" Goten asked himself.

Trunks ran down the park's walk way trying not to run into anybody . Trunks hadn't seen Goten in awhile, since the party, he wondered if he was mad at him. He was pretty cruel to him every time he fell in agony or pain and he just busted out laughing.

Trunks slowed down a bit and started walking when he saw Goten sitting on a park bench. "Wow! He looks….hot." Trunks said to himself, he didn't what caused him to say that, but since no one was around to hear him he didn't care. And plus he kinda did. His long messy black locks drifted over his back, he had the cutest button nose, he was a couple inches taller then Trunks so he had nice legs, and how could anybody resist those dark orbs he called eyes. Trunks pants got tight. He bit his bottom lip, he wasn't gay, what was he thinking. Goten…hot, impossible. He quickly shook those thoughts from his head and walked towards Goten. "Yo, Go." Trunks said with a smile.

"Oh, hey Trunks didn't sense you." Goten said forcing a smile.

"So…What was so important that I had to skip training with my dad and it better be good."

"Well it is." Goten bit his bottom lip.

"So what is it?"

"Remember that… incident we had." He put his head down. Trunks sighed, Why was he bringing this up didn't he make it clear to never talk about it.

"Yes I do Goten, and I also remember how we said we'll **never never, ever ever ever, **bring it up."

"Yea but…but…but I had to, remember that condom you said boys had to wear not to get the girl pregnant."

"Yeah?" Trunks was getting confused.

"And remember you said it broke." His bottom lip quivered.

"Yeah?" What was Goten saying Trunks didn't understand.

"Will a girl get pregnant if it broke." a tear trailed down his face hoping his answer would be no.

"Yeah?" Now he really was confused how was this so important that it couldn't be done over the phone. Did he get a girl pregnant. "Goten did you get a girl preggers?" He asked.

"What No!," Goten screamed "I'm…Pregnant." he whispered quietly, but Trunks could here him loud and clear.

"Your what-you can't be you're a guy!" Trunks almost screamed.

"Well I am Trunks!"

"What how!"

"I think you know how, ya little horn dog!" Goten yelled.

"Look Goten that's impossible you're a guy! A GUY!" Trunks screamed Goten rose to his feet.

"Well I'm a SAYAIN GUY!" He got in Trunks face and gave him a dirty look.

"Don't look at me like that." Trunks growled.

"I can if I want to you're the one who knocked me up."

"I didn't knock you up you're a dude!"

"Well guess wh-" Goten stopped his sentence and ran towards the bushes. Trunks could hear him retching, could he be pregnant? Trunks thought about it while he threw up his lunch. 'Could he be pregnant, He is throwing up his guts and sayains don't really get sick that often, It's just a something I have to test.' Trunks thought. He sighed when Goten got done.

"Sorry about that Trunks," Goten rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Trunks. "I'll just go." Goten got ready to take flight.

"Wait!," Trunks grabbed his shirt collar. "Come with me." Trunks said letting go and walking the other direction, with Goten following behind him.

**Capsule corp. Lab**

Trunks and Goten looked around the lab to make sure no one was in there. They couldn't recall how many times they got scolded by Bulma for messing in there.

"Um, Trunks what are we doing in here?" Goten whispered.

"Getting you a pregnancy test." Trunks rummaged through draws. But found zip.

"Um, Trunks isn't sensing my Ki faster?" Goten asked. Trunks head shot up.

"Yes it is Goten!" Trunks hugged Goten tightly. Goten closed his eyes in bliss, he felt protected in Trunks' hold. Goten inhaled deeply. 'Wow! Trunks smells good.' Goten thought to himself. Trunks let go suddenly and sighed. Goten whimpered a little when he let go.

"You are pregnant." He said with his eyes to the floor. Goten only had three words to say to that.

"Told you so." He smirked a bit. Trunks scowled at him.

"No time for games Goten, we have to get you an abortion." Trunks grabbed his arm only for Goten to yank away.

"I'm not killing my baby!" Goten screamed.

"Shh!, Keep your voice down I don't want my mom to know we're here." Trunks whispered.

"Well, don't kill my baby Trunks, I mean what if your mom did it to you!," Goten frowned "This baby, is a living creature that deserves life as much as we do, and if you don't believe that then…then….then I don't know you any more Trunks." Goten crossed his arms and turned away from Trunks, he disgusted him.

Trunks sighed in defeat, he did have a point, that **thing** did deserve life as much as he did. But they couldn't keep it, what were they going to do with a baby and a full blooded sayain baby too. Just like Trunks girlfriends it had to go.

"I'm sorry Goten, but we can't keep the baby its just going to ruin our lives." Trunks said sternly.

"_Our _lives," Goten scoffed "Don't you mean _my_ life! _I'm_ the one who has to carry the thing and go through pain if we keep it! _I'm_ the one who has the guilt in the end if we kill it!, and _I'm_ the one who has the depression if we give it away! So don't tell its ruining your life when I'm going through most of pain and misery!" Goten stormed out of the lab.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked following closely behind him.

"Home." Goten kept walking.

"Why?"

Goten kept walking, and ignored Trunks questioned.

"Answer me!" Trunks ordered.

He kept walking now a bit faster.

"Please Goten." He pleaded.

Silence, only foot steps could be heard, which came to a halt when they reached the front door. They looked outside it was pouring rain and lighting out, but Goten didn't care he had to get away from Trunks. He took a step to leave, but Trunks grabbed his shoulder.

"You can't go home in weather, like this!" Trunks protested.

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Goten yanked his shoulder away and ran outside, but not without Trunks following behind.

"Goten come back in!" Trunks order.

"No!" Goten screamed, he was soaking wet and Trunks could see him shivering.

"Come In Goten your shivering!"

"No!" Goten screamed taking air. Trunks sighed and followed behind him. He couldn't let his best friend go home with a cold.

"Goten! Come back with me!"

"No!," Goten stopped flying and faced Trunks. "Why should I!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Because you can get sick and kill the baby!"

"Why do you care you don't want it anyway!" Tears fell down his face. This hurt Trunks a little, he felt responsible for every tear that fell down that beautiful face.

"I don't but you do, so come home with me." Trunks order. Goten sighed in defeat. And flew towards capsule corps, again with Trunks following behind.

* * *

**Tuesday: So I made this a two part because I wanna keep you guys **

**Coming back for more so I left off here.**

**Part two is going to be a little more comedic and a little more dramatic or was this chapter to dramatic tell me in the reviews and give some good ideas on how their parents should find out plz.**

**And don't worry I'll give you full credit.**

**Bye see ya and plz review.**


	3. Im pregnant conclusion

**Gweirdo: Sorry 4 the delay**

**Pc not working**

**So here it is enjoy and plz**

**Review.**

**Ch.3: I'm…pregnant conclusion**

* * *

Goten and Trunks slowly dragged there soaking wet bodies inside capsule corp. They both had grim faces on, neither one bothering to smile. "You might want to call your mom." Trunks mumbled heading towards room.

Goten nodded slowly, too tired to speak, and sulked to kitchen to use the phone. But stopped when he saw Bulma and Vegeta sitting at the table. He then tried slowly to back away, and probably use Trunks bedroom phone.

"Come back here, boy." Vegeta ordered. Goten did as he was told. Bulma gave him a wink and a smile.

"How are you doing, and why are you wet?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Well…um…um…" Goten stuttered, just like his dad he sucked at lying.

"Spit it out boy." Vegeta hissed.

"Well me and Trunks were playing…." He paused to think "football." He said nervously.

"In the wet cold rain?" Bulma questioned.

"It was too warm and dry to play in here." He chuckled nervously. Bulma just eyed him weirdly and chuckled quietly to herself. He then slowly walked to the phone keeping his ki low so that Vegeta wouldn't sense the baby.

"Who are you calling ,boy ?"Vegeta asked.

"My Mom." Goten answered while dialing the numbers.

"For what?"

"To tell her that I might be late coming home because of the rain down here." Vegeta just grunted to his response, and Goten just rolled his eyes. 'Typical.' He thought.

'RING…RING…RING', That was all that was coming from the other end of the phone. 'RING…RING…RING', Usually after the first two rings somebody usually picked it up, but nobody was answering.

"What's so important that they can't stop to pick up the Phone!" Goten yelled slamming the phone on the hook.

"I can think of few things." Vegeta said with a smirk. Goten mouth gaped open and his eyes went wide. "Oh, that's gross Vegeta those are my parents!" Goten screamed.

"That's my point, Parents screw." Vegeta said, he chuckled a little with Bulma joining him. Goten ran out the room crying and screaming back "Jerk!!"

"What's his problem?" Bulma asked raising a brow.

"Just normal." Vegeta said bluntly.

"Normal?" Bulma questioned "How is anything normal about that?"

"You don't notice?" Vegeta asked getting up and putting away his coffee mug.

"Notice what?"

'Never you mind woman you'll find out in due time, probably not as fast I did but you'll find out."

"Find out what!?" Bulma screamed she was demanding to know. "Vegeta I need to kno-" Her sentence was stopped by a certain sayain prince's kiss. He pulled away for a little while. "Oh Vegeta." Bulma moaned.

"Let's take this to the bedroom shall we." He asked seductively. Bulma nodded her head eagerly. They both ran upstairs eager to take off there pants.

Trunks tried relax on his bed but it was hard. He was going to be a father, who could relax with that information. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want the baby, it was the fact on how he was going to raise a baby. He wasn't a parent his parents were barely parents, ever since he was born his mother's been loose and his father's been distant. How was _he_ going to be parent? Plus he was fifteen he had a whole life ahead of him, how was he going to live it? How was going to do a lot things? Trunks sighed giving up on that relaxation he desperately needed and decided to change clothes he was still wet.

Goten mumbled angrily under his breath as walked all the way to Trunks' room. "How could think my parents do…do…do **THAT!**" He mumbled walking in Trunks' room. But stopped dead in his tracks. Trunks was undressing, and for some reason Goten was to nervous to say anything. He felt the red go to cheeks as Trunks removed his underwear. 'Why am I blushing.' Goten thought to himself 'I've seen trunks naked before, so why does this make it any different.'

Goten blushed even harder when Trunks saw him. 'Uh-oh what do I do,' He asked himself 'Say something!'

"You know if you were Taylor Swift you'll be blonde." Goten said dumbly.

Trunks just stared at him like he was crazy turned around to go find a shirt. Goten just chewed on his bottom lip, something he did when got shy or embarrassed.

"What's with you?" Trunks asked while putting on his shirt.

"Nothing!" Goten quickly said.

"O…Kay" He was heading for the underwear drawer next. "You might want to change your clothes before you get sick." Trunks pointed out.

"Oh Yeah I forgot about that." He said with a son grin and rub on the head. Trunks chuckled a little he thought it was cute, which kind of confused him, but he rubbed it off.

When Trunks turned around from his drawer. He flushed red, Goten's shirt was off and ripples of water where slowly riding down his chest. His well toned, nicely built chest, and those little ripples slid down them and going lower, lower, and lower. Trunks stopped when he saw Goten started to unbutton his pants. Staring at his chest was one thing but he was going for junk.

Goten stripped off all his clothing down to underwear which seemed to come out try. Then it was silent , the only they could hear was the water dripping down there hair. Goten opened his mouth to speak "Trunks we need to talk about the ba-"

SLAM!!!

But Goten's sentence was cut short by Bulla slamming open the door, the six year old was exactly like her father, sure Trunks had some of his qualities, but nobody could be any closer to Vegeta then that little girl.

First she stared at them like she was on the prowl, which she did very often when she wanted something, then gave them a little fake innocent smile.

"Hi, boys." She waved "Whatcha doing." She said innocently

"Getting dressed, now leave!" Trunks said harshly.

"Uh, No, I think I'll stay a bit, Hun." She said fully entering the room.

"Uh, No, I think you'll leave, Hun." He said grabbing her by the shoulder and trying to escort her out the door. But she wouldn't budge.

"Bulla out!" Trunks barked.

"I'm not a dog so I don't order me like I'm one!" She barked back.

"I can do whatever I want!" He argued.

"No ya can't!"

"Yeah I can!!"

"No ya can't!!!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO…YOU…CAN'T!"

Goten looked from Trunks to Bulla they both arguing like their parents and looked like Bulla was winning a trait she won from her mother. Goten couldn't how long they could argue like that. But they were Vegeta and Bulma's kids.

"YES I CAN!!"

"Yes you can!" Bulla said cleverly.

"NO I CAN'T!"

"Ok you can't." She smirked in triumphant.

"Your damn right I ca-wait what?" He said dumbfounded. Bulla and Goten busted out in fits of laughter.

"I…c-can't b-b-believe you f-f-fell for that!" Goten said in between his laughs.

Trunks gave him a sharp glare, causing him to stop immediately. Bulla laughs calmed down to soft chuckles.

"Well my job of making you look like moron is done, I'll catch ya later." She said with a twirl and walked out the room, with another slam to the door. Just pop her head back in.

"Oh yeah I forgot," She smiled "Congratulations Goten, I hopes it's another girl" She popped her head back out and slammed the door shut, causing a picture to fall.

"OH MY GOD, SHE KNOWS!!!!" Goten and Trunks said in unison. They looked at each other briefly and fainted.

**1 hour later.**

Goten flickered his eyes open. He grabbed his head as he lifted his self up.

"Uhh," He groaned "Note to self, don't faint until after the baby's born."

Goten grabbed on to the bed mantle as he lifted himself up. The roomed swayed a little, he got that nauseas feeling again. He could feel it in his throat. He just swallowed it down, and tried to steady himself. He looked down and noticed Trunks knocked out figure sprawled across the floor.

He smiled a bit, he looked so peaceful, so relaxed, so kind, so…beautiful. Goten sighed in peace. It was quiet, and not the awkward quiet were you hear ringing because its so quiet. No it was the peaceful, relaxing quiet, that just made you want to die and go to heaven. He gasped slightly as he felt the baby's ki forming. He looked down and grinned, he patted his stomach. "Wow I've never thought I'll be happy to feel a ki as powerful as yours," He said to himself. "Its only been five weeks and yet…I love you." Goten rubbed his stomach, closed his eyes and gently and slowly placed himself on Trunks' bed.

Drifting slowly off to sleep.

Trunks awoke four minutes later. His eyes drifted open slowly he cursed silently as he lifted his whole body up. "Wow I knew the floor was hard, but dang!" He said to himself.

He grabbed on the bed sheets to keep his balance. Then he noticed Goten curled up on his bed. Trunks smiled, he loved to watch him sleep. He looked so…so…so handsome.

He's never seen such beauty such as he. He chuckled a bit as a loud snore came from Goten's mouth. Trunks moved a stray hair from Goten face, he shivered a little. So Trunks found a cover he must of thrown on the floor, and drafted it over his body.

Then he felt his stomach growl. He turned to leave the but felt a strong ki in his room form. He turned and saw that it came from Goten's stomach.

He placed his hand on his stomach. He felt the ki move and bounce. It was going crazy in there. "Amazing," He said in awe "I've never thought I would be happy to feel my child's ki." He placed himself on the bed. And placed his ear on Goten's stomach. He closed his eyes and let sleep drift over him.

Maybe this pregnancy wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

**Gweirdo: So how was that good…bad tell me in a review plz. Oh yeah tell me how you felt when Bulla found out.**

**Thx, Luv Gweirdo**


	4. Baby spells baby

**Gweirdo: Yo this Chapter is really weird in some areas so enjoy and plz review**

**Srry I'm late grounded and bad writer's block.**

**Plz 4give me!**

**I totally said wat came to my mind so it's kinda stoopid.**

**Ch.4: B-a-b-y spells baby**

****

Goten's eyes fluttered open with a yawn coming afterwards. "Am I still at Trunks'?" He asked himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His question was soon answered when he felt a small shift on the bed, and looked at an asleep Trunks. "Guess I am." He said to himself. He stretched his arms and legs, and got up from the bed, a little too fast. All of the sudden the room started to spin his knees started get weak and a very strong feeling was climbing up his throat.

"Uh-Oh." Goten ran towards Trunks' private bathroom., and puked his brains out.

"Oh my god, I have nine more months of this. Why me?" He groaned with a sigh.

The feeling crept up his throat again..

"Oh god!" He dove his head back into the toliet as more pink grossness came out his mouth.

Trunks woke up to the sound of Goten puking, he was throwing up pretty loud. Trunks let out a deep sigh and looked up to the ceiling "Why me? I have Nine more months of this." He said glumly. Trunks got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to assist Puke-y McPukes a lot, the least he could do was be there for him threw the bad and worst time of his first trimester.

"Why! Kami! Why!" Goten screamed in the toliet as more puke came out. Trunks knocked on the door frame, Goten turned to face him.

"How's it going." He asked a bit timidly He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Terrible Trunks just terrible," Goten complained. "I can't keep down my food, I mean how I going to eat cake if I just puke it back up."

Trunks chuckled a little.

"It's not funny Trunks." Goten whined.

"Yeah it kind of is." He kept chuckling.

"Whatever."

An awkward silence filled the bathroom. Goten still had a bit a throw up left on his lower lip. Trunks handed him a towel on the, he pointed to his lower lip area. Goten wiped off the bit of pink goop and handed the rag back to trunks, whom put in the hamper. The silence re-entered. Then Goten spoke up.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?" Goten bit his lip.

"What do mean?" Trunks was confused.

"You know about," he cupped his lips and whispered "the baby."

"Goten we're the only one in here you don't have to whisper." Trunks pointed out.

"Well, you never know who's listening."

"Like who?'

"Edward."

"Who's Edward?"

"You know from the movie."

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and a took a deep sigh.

"Goten, we been over this a billion times, Edward Cullen is a fictional character." He said through clinched teeth.

Goten gasped. "Don't talk about Edward that way."

Trunks rolled eyes. "…Anyway, what were you saying about the b-a-b-y." he spelled out, Goten was right you never know who's listening.

"Trunks, what does meat have to do with this," Goten said confused. "I thought we talking about the baby." He whispered the "baby" part.

Trunks slapped himself and slowly dragged his hand down his face.

"Goten, b-a-b-y, spells baby." Trunks explained.

"Oh." Goten said like he amazed at such a simple word.

"So what were you going to say."

"About what?'

"The baby." Trunks said.

"What about the baby?' Goten was confused.

"What were going to say about it.'

"About what?"

"The baby!" Trunks yelled.

"What about the baby?"

"What were you going say about it!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"Cause you won't say what your going to say!"

"About what?"

Trunks threw his hands up in the air in frustration, and anger. He turned away from Goten took a deep breathe counted to ten, and face Goten again.

"Goten," He started "I think we need to talk about this later perhaps tomorrow , okay." Trunks said as calm as he could be.

"Okay, but talk about what?" Goten said puzzled.

"Oh my god you-" But before Trunks could finish his sentence. Bulla slammed the door open.

"Yo, Goten, your mom called says it's time for you to come home." She informed.

"Oh, Okay, just let me get dressed and I'll be headin' on my way." He said with usual a son smile.

"Whatever," She said completely not caring. "I'll catch ya later." She turned around to walk off but Trunks screamed for her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"What, Trunks?"

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Know about what?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Goten joined in.

"About what?"

"You know." Trunks said.

"No I don't know."

"You know," He cupped his lips and whispered "the baby."

"Why is he whispering we're the only ones in here." Bulla asked.

"Just go along with it." He replied. Bulla rolled her eyes.

"Well you guys didn't really make an effort to cover it up, I mean you'd strolled around with that ball of energy in your tummy, I mean when I went to go find you guys I sensed a third energy with you so-"

"Wait." Bulla was cut off by Trunks.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"Who taught you how to sense energy?"

"Daddy." Was her answer.

Trunks rolled his eyes "Of course he did." He mumbled.

"Oh, whatever, don't act like he wasn't going to anyway." She sassed.

"Why you little b-"

"Trunks let her finish," Goten interrupted, Trunks gave him a glare "Continue Bulla."

"Thanks, Goten." Bulla gave Trunks a little smirk "Anyway like I was saying, I sensed a third energy with you, and sense Goten lives in the isolated mountains, and Trunks' a total nub," Trunks opened his mouth to speak but Goten pinched him before he could get a word out, " I just assumed Goten was morphed with someone, but when I thought about all the physical impossibilities on how that couldn't be, I got the idea he was pregnant." She finished.

"Wait why didn't you disbelieve the pregnancy possibility, I mean Goten's a dude." Trunks pointed out.

"Boys can have babies." She said

"And what gave you that idea?" Goten asked.

"Daddy."

"And how did Dad get that idea in your head?" Trunks asked.

"I asked him, I said 'Daddy do boys have babies' and he said 'Yes.' then I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off with my new news." She all perky. She could turn it on and off like a switch. One minute sassy and rude, next minute perky and sweet. She was Bulma's daughter all right.

"Am I done here, cause I have stuff to do." Her sass was back.

"Yeah we're done with you twerp. Get lost." Trunks spat.

"See ya wouldn't wanna be ya, when mama finds out-a." She sung walking out.

"Wait your not telling mom are you?" Trunks asked concerned.

"I'm not stupid, she'll chew me out for knowing and not telling, Your going to do it."

"What?"

"Bye!" She yelled while walking out the door and slamming it. Trunk sighed deeply.

"You know what this mean right," Trunks asked Goten, shook his head. "It means if Bulla knows, then Dad knows and if Dad knows, mom trying figure what he knows, and that means he wants us to tell her, I guess we have to do that tomorrow." His sentenced ended with a sigh.

"I understand you trunks, and agree with you on every note, but I think we should climb a stepping stool before we climb a ladder." Goten said carefully.

"What are you saying?" Trunks was confused.

"I think we should tell Gohan and Videl first."

****

**Gweirdo: Yea left you at a cliffhanger. I seriously need Ideas for how they're gonna tell Gohan and Videl I want to make it funny and dramatic at the same time.**

**I want to know what should I make their reaction.**

**Plz tell in a review**

**And appreciate your reviews and support in this story even though I almost couldn't come up with chapter **

**THX XD!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT

**A/N: Sorry for the year late update. But unfortunately, I am deleting this story from , this Thursday. But don't worry. it's only so that I can re-do it, and make it better. Because on my year long hiatus, and a very rude flame from TheFanficAvenger. I have decided to change the story completely including how Goten and Trunks bedded. I know there are other ways to do this, but I prefer this way. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update as it did before. Please enjoy **_**Boys will get pregnant,**_** till this Thursday as I will be working on the re-done version. I am sorry, if I have caused any disappointment. Plus if you haven't notice, I made Goten, Trunks, and Bulla OOC. Please forgive me. Enjoy the story while it lasts because the new one will be up next Saturday. And the title will be **_**Babies Having Babies.**_** I hope you will enjoy it, and I hope it is a lot better than this one. Please read it when it is up.**

**Love, Gweirdo :))**


End file.
